


It Is My Ship. Stop Breaking In Already

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Because a person with no money could not afford tickets for everybody, Dekoboko Arc, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dekoboko satellite was destroyed, Gintoki decided to try and find more information about this cult. But since Katsura knew nothing (nor did his underlings), he decided to try a little unorthodox method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is My Ship. Stop Breaking In Already

There was a shadow walking slowly to the terminal. It looked like it belonged there, being all confident and certain in her actions. It looked at the terminal and started to type something there. There was a curse heard, when the terminal did not do everything as expected.

There were a soft steps heard from the corridor, and the shadow hid next to the doors. One of the guards walked in and he looked around the room. His look ended up on the screen, which was not revealing some sort of map. The guard gripped the spear, and turned around.

But he only felt the end of the spear hitting him on the chin. He lost his steps, and he pushed the spear down, bringing the blade up. The attacker dogged to the left, but it pushed the hood down, and the guard hesitated, seeing the sliver haired woman face, looking at him with intention.

That one moment of indecision was enough and Ginko put the rag in front of guard’s face. The ether hit the nose, and the man quickly fell down. Ginko then immediately went through the man’s pockets, until he got the pocketbook. She leafed through it, then made his way to the terminal. She corrected her hood, and input the password there.

It did not take long for Ginko to find the Dekoboko folder. Just as she was about to start skimming, she noticed the presence behind him, and just in time she turned around, using her wooden sword to block the incoming attack. But she also had to quickly sidestepped to the side, as to not be hit with the Takasugi’s kick, changing the angle on her sword, to not make Takasugi’s job of cutting her easier.

“Shinsuke? Are you here?” said the woman’s voice.

Ginko reacted quickly, and he grabbed Takasugi’s sword hand, one of the legs stepped between his, and the other hand was used to grab the back of Takasugi’s head. He then kissed him.

Ginko felt Takasugi’s hand on this head, and the next moment she was flying back. She managed to land on his feet. She lost her balance for a moment, which made her dodge the first two rounds that were send her way.

“What do you think you are doing to Shinsuke?” Matako said, as she pointed her guns to Ginko. “Who are you?”

Ginko grabbed her sword. This was getting bed fast. Nobody was supposed to notice that she was here. There is no way, that she could fight both of them in this body.

Matako took that as a threat, as she fired a couple of more bullets in her direction. There were not that hard to dodge, but then she noticed Takasugi behind him, and she jumped away. But it still cut through her robe, revealing her normal grab underneath it.

“Matako, wait.” Takasugi said, and there was actually something akin to amusement there. Matako stopped, her guns still ready.

Ginko glanced at Matako, then looked at Takasugi. “You are making a mistake.”

Takasugi smiled, as he sheathed his sword. “Not really. You can’t really win right now, Gintoki.”

Ginko looked at Takasugi for a second, and it looked like she will deny. Then she sighed and lowered her sword. “You are saying that like I want to fight you.”

“Gintoki? As in White Demon? This woman?” Matako asked in surprise. “But wasn’t the White Demon male? Shinsuke?” She was looking at Takasugi.

“That one.” Takasugi answered, “Matako, check if there is any other rat on this ship.”

“Right away, Shinsuke.” She still looked worriedly from Takasugi to Ginko, but then she turned around and left the room.

Ginko took her sword and put it back to her hip. That was not a good result at all. Takasugi was one person she wanted to avoid at any cost. She was still not sure how to act around him. “There is nobody else.”

Takasugi ignored his comment. “So, Gintoki, what do we own this visit?” he said. There was still that threat in the air.

“Dekoboko.” Ginko said, looking at her body. “Zura had no information about them, so I just thought that you might have.”

Takasugi took the pipe and lighted it. “By snicking in?”

“It is not like I could just ask you.” Ginko said, an annoyance on her face. “It is still easier than trying to figure out if Sakamoto knows anything.”

Takasugi agreed. It is why it was mostly Katsura that did it during the war. That person had a patience of a saint. He was looking at Ginko for a minute, then turned to the terminal. “What are you interested in?” Takasugi asked.

“What, you will help? Just like that?” Ginko asked.

“You don’t want me?” Takasugi asked, as he looked at Ginko with a amusing look.

Ginko glared. But she did not reply, so Takasugi chuckled and turned back to the terminal. “So?”

“I want to know where their next target is going to be.” Ginko said, looking now at the screen as well.

Harusame’s databases did not have that information, but between them they were able to quickly figure our their next target. Checking just a couple of things confirmed the date as well. Still a little more than a week away. More than enough time to prepare everything.

Takasugi log out from the terminal and turned around. “You got the information.” It was just a statement.

Ginko nodded and she started to walk away. These minutes were almost like the past time, but she should have known that they are not coming back. “Thank you, Takasugi.”

“It would be embarrassing if you died as a woman.” Takasugi said from behind him.

“Says a man with Yakult obsession.”

“Says a woman that can’t survive peaceful times without sugar.”

“Don’t belittle sugar. Especially strawberry milk.”

“I am sure it is great for diabetes.”

At these words Bansai entered the room. He looked from one to another.

“Great, Bansai. You can accompany Gintoki here outside. Make sure he stays outside.” he said, as he walked right pass them. He did not turned back once.

Ginko turned to Bansai. “I think I can find the way back by myself.” She started to walk towards the exit.

Bansai quickly matched her pace. “Shinsuke said to accompany you.”

Ginko looked like he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind. They walked most of the way in silence.

Before they reached the doors, Bansai started to talk. “Did something interesting happen. You song is a lot more harmonical than usual.”

Ginko looked forward, and was acting nonchalant, but Bansai noticed that the song went into more sadly jazz now. “Nothing really.”

Bansai narrowed his eyes, but he decided not to comment on it. Not that they had a lot of time life, since they reached the exit.

Ginko turned around and looked Bansai up and down. “Bansai, right? Can I…” she started to say something, but then change her mind. “Never mind. Wouldn’t matter.”

“What wouldn’t?” Bansai said.

Ginko smiled at him, but then simply turned and left outside. Her job here was done, and the past is most likely not coming back. So the only thing left is to move forward. With this life, that their teacher protected. And only hope that the other two are moving forward as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody has to pay for all these tickets to different planet. These are not cheap (it was said, when Kagura won them and then they met Sakamoto). Even if he has more money than he admits - paying 3 months of rent when Tama threatens him is proof, it is still too much. But it is probably not a lot for somebody having the backing of the biggest criminal organization is space.


End file.
